


Darkly, Deeply, Beautifully Blue

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before all the Reds, there was a Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkly, Deeply, Beautifully Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Basco's first appearance (ep. 17) but before Gai joined the crew.

”Darkly, deeply, beautifully blue,”  
As some one somewhere sings about the sky.  
\--Lord Byron

 

Marvelous found Joe up in the crow's nest as the sun was getting low on the horizon, sending red streaks across the endless blue sky.

"Did you need something?" Joe asked, turning.

"You," Marvelous growled.

"If you insist," Joe managed with a straight face.

Marvelous grabbed the back of his head and pulled him until their foreheads were touching. "I do."

Joe felt the arousal like a lightning bolt and he tilted his head so they could kiss. It was fierce, almost feral, and Joe held on, showing his captain that it was okay. Better than okay. His hands roamed up and down Marvelous' sides as Marvelous pushed him against the railing, using his whole body to keep him there.

Tugging on his shoulders, Marvelous pulled them down until they were on the deck, Marvelous sitting on Joe, grinding against him.

Joe would have preferred a bed, but clearly that wasn't happening today. Although considering he knew how upset the captain was, he probably should have just taken him to bed immediately. Ah well, too late to worry about that now.

"We're here," he whispered into Marvelous' ear through waves of pleasant friction. "We're safe. You brought us back safely."

"I almost didn't," Marvelous said and made a sound as close to a sob as Joe had ever heard from him.

"Almost doesn't matter." Joe gasped as Marvelous bit the point where his neck and shoulder met.

"Enough talking," Marvelous said, pulling back enough to stick a hand down Joe's pants.

"Nngh."

* * *

"We're going to have to kill Basco eventually," Joe said later, as they lay curled on the deck, getting their breath back. 

"I'm looking forward to it."

"No, you're not," Joe said. Marvelous tried to intimidate him with a glare, but he should have known better. "He was crew. He was family. Whatever he's done, you still wish that hadn't changed."

Marvelous looked away.

"He...something went wrong in his mind. There's something broken in him." Joe chose his words carefully. "It wasn't your fault or Akared's fault."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Joe rolled so he was propped up on an arm and he kissed Marvelous gently but thoroughly. "I think you feel responsible."

"If he'd killed you, any of you..."

"We know. But he didn't and we'll beat him." Joe stroked the hair out of Marvelous' face, taking a moment to be grateful to be alive and part of this crew. Then he sighed, poking Marvelous' shoulder. "Now that you've got that out of your system, you need to check on Doc."

Marvelous snapped to alert, rising up on his elbows. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think it's serious." Joe sat up, Marvelous following him until they sat knee to knee. "But Ahim's busy taking care of Luka's flashbacks and right now, I remind Doc of the Zangyack too much to help."

Marvelous frowned. "He doesn't--"

"I know," Joe said. "I don't take it personally. I just think he'll sleep better tonight if you're there to remind him he's safe."

Marvelous turned a knowing gaze on him. "And who'll take care of you?"

"I'm okay." Joe shrugged. "It's hardly the first time I've been held prisoner."

"That's what I meant." Marvelous looked at him closely. "Come with me to Doc. I won't have you feeling left out."

"Never." Joe smiled. "Navi and I will keep watch together."

Marvelous stood, grabbing his pants before they fell down. "If you change your mind, come to us."

Joe stood as well, touching Marvelous' cheek to get his attention. "I'm glad you didn't have to give up your dream."

The look Marvelous gave him was unreadable in the near-dark. He pulled Joe against him and they stood like that as the sun finished setting. Closing his eyes, Joe breathed in the unmistakable scent of Captain Marvelous, dispelling the last of his own fear. "Go," he said, pulling back. "Doc is in the kitchen, I think, cleaning the floor for the eighth time."

And Marvelous was gone, jogging down the steps to find their skittish engineer. 

Joe looked up at the stars appearing across the sky. "We'll get that treasure," he said, "no matter how many asshole privateers or princes get in our way. And I'll keep them safe. I don't know how, but I will."

The stars didn't answer, but Joe was used to that. Buttoning his pants and shrugging his jacket back on, he leaned on the rail and kept watch through the night.

\--end--


End file.
